The Conspiracy Against TeaAnzu
by BlackNaraku073
Summary: A story of a conspiricy against Tea and fake romances with other people in order to fufill the group's mission:to kill Tea


The Conspiricy against Tea/Anzu  
  
Author's note: please do not continue to read if u do not want to read curse words, gay scenes, Sexually Transmitted Diseases (STD), mild violence ,and flashbacks. I interrupt a lot so excuse me for doing that. and please don't be mean First Fan Fiction ever.  
  
Diclaimer- I don't not own Yu- Gi- Oh and some scenes mentioned. (Even though I own the mysterious Boy and Millennium Clock! Mwhahahaha!)  
  
SilverCat432: Dedication: I would like to dedicate this to my stupid Language Arts teacher who can't move me to Honors Language. I hope this changes your mind about keeping me in regular language. Mwahahahaha.   
  
This takes place after the battle city finals  
  
yugi-i am so glad the battle city finals are over  
  
kaiba-so am i , even though u beat be yugi  
  
y- oh kaiba kiss me (yugi smooches kaiba)  
  
k-so what happened to malik and marrik those shitty freaks who took control over me?  
  
Y-ummm(yugi does not know how to put it but when malik and marrik fused back together inside marriks body, marrik had a relationship with his own sister, ishizu)  
  
K-oh well who cares  
  
K-well at least that wheeler kid sent him to the shadow realm  
  
Y-no kaiba, joey beat ODIEN, you silly goose (yugi kisses kaiba again)   
  
K-whatever koi (ok I know you guys don't like a lot of the gay kissing, but yugi deserves to kiss his boyfriend. It's a right, even if gay marriage isn't!)  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the park  
  
Joey- hi tea (romantically)  
  
Y-i guess he fucked his way out of town and disappeared (wow and I thought yugi's a bad liar)  
  
Tea- hi Joey (normally)... long silence  
  
J-oh you dragged it out of me I LOVE u tea and I always have since I first met u in kindergarten (falshbacktime) u knew it was coming (and by the way I hate the flashbacks as much as u do, so don't blame me. It is required and recommended because it is supposed to be like an episode of YU-GI-OH)  
  
Way back in kindergarten  
  
Tea (6 yrs old)-(staring at girls playing with dolls, while playing duel monsters with a boy) who is he?  
  
Boy-I think his name is Joey.  
  
Joey (6 yrs old)- (j has eyes set on tea)  
  
Tea-hi my name is tea  
  
J-joey's the name  
  
(Unflashback)  
  
J- and ever since then I've kept a close eye on you  
  
T- oh Joey ur getting mixed up again I think u like TEA not Tea (to herself) the lesbian. (to j) You know the drink. And beside that's not how it went   
  
Flashback to kindergarten [again]  
  
Tea- (playing duel monsters with mysterious boy) it's ur move  
  
  
  
mb-do u like women?  
  
T- noooo! I might. Ok maybe a little tiny bit. Ok I absolutely LOVE WOMEN!  
  
SilverCat432: Mb- I saw it with my millennium clock which lets me see into the future and I saw u and that brat over there talking about how ur a little fucker and a lesbian  
  
T- should i talk to him?  
  
mb- go right ahead  
  
Unflashback  
  
Tea-that is how it went  
  
J- (about to cry ) ur a fucking lesbian! Waaaa  
  
T-sorry I can't help the way I feel inside and oh I prefer gay, because lesbian sounds like a food, like could you pass the lesbian.  
  
J- ok sure right, but I was planning to fuck u, but now I can't   
  
T- (to herself) wow that mysterious kid was right (to j) it's ok but I wasn't meant for u. Another girl who is straight will fall in love with u and beside everyone knows that I have AIDS.  
  
(She says everyone knows because she accidentally fell in a bed of a married man with AIDS and he "accidentally" forgot to put on his condom and the good part is that with technology it stopped her from having a baby ^_^ {I'm talking about birth control pills} and she told her mom who told her dad who told her friends who told the people of the Millennium items who told...and everyone knows except Joey)  
  
J- you have AIDS! That makes no sense! and how come I don't know, you bitch?   
  
T- oh sorry HIV and u don't know because u never pay attention (Joey falls asleep and tea hits Joey)  
  
J-what was that for   
  
T- for being and idiot  
  
J-ok (strange)   
  
T-lets go see yugi   
  
J-i think i will just go alone  
  
T-no i'll go with u  
  
(she leaves with Joey)   
  
On the other side of the park  
  
Kaiba- look there's Joey and TEA?  
  
Yugi- hi guys  
  
Kaiba- (quietlty to Joey) you were supposed to come alone  
  
J- (quietly to k) she insisted that we come together   
  
K- I hate that bitch. I hate that bitch. I HATE THAT BITCH!  
  
Y- (almost crying) why would u say such a thing?  
  
K- no yugi, I didn't mean u, I meant (thinks for a long time) Serenity yeah I hate that bitch Serenity  
  
J- explain, Kaiba!  
  
K-well, I guess it is because you two sluts take up so much of time that we can't fucking stand u two. Sorry  
  
J- its ok it's all mushy gushy stuff anyways and nobody likes it.  
  
K- so do u forgive me j?  
  
J- yes (Joey punches kaiba) u deserve that  
  
K-ok thanks (What is this world coming to. Kaiba actually apologizing to Joey. They really are bad liars I mean bitter enemies)   
  
T- whoa that was to much I think I have to go home try to get rid of my HIC viris  
  
Yugi- you mean HIV? (Wow tea is really dense. Mistaking a fruit juice for a disease. No wonder everyone wants to kill her whoops did not mention that.)  
  
T- yeah sure whatever ja  
  
Y- ja too I have to help grandpa with the card shop so ja   
  
K- bye yugi (kisses yugi)  
  
(T+y leave)  
  
K- finally  
  
J- yeah I can't believe that we almost revealed our plan  
  
K-marrik(and thus malik) would have killed me  
  
J- good thing so we want to do something perverted like malik would do, right?  
  
K- right   
  
J- and I figured out that tea's a lesbian  
  
K- good cover telling her u loved her  
  
J- well now we can catch her love, mai, and try to kill her and she would totally freak  
  
K-this is going to be so fucking cool  
  
J- is everything ready for tomorrow?  
  
K- u bet your life on it   
  
J- or the piece of shit Tea's   
  
The Next Morning  
  
(Dark man approaches yugi's bed)  
  
Yugi- ahhhhhhh   
  
Yam- ahhhhhhhh I can't believe I have to feel ur emotions, yugi  
  
yug- sorry   
  
Yam- (to yug) it's ok (to dark man) who are you  
  
DM- (takes off hood)  
  
Yam- Marrik?  
  
Mari- no it's Santa Clause of course it's me little yugi and I challenge u to a duel!  
  
yam- first of all I am not yugi I am yami and how come yugi get's all of the attention  
  
, but nooo not the pharaoh who does absolutely everything  
  
M- I'm sorry YAMI but what is your second thing?  
  
Yam- second thing?  
  
M- yeah you said first now where is your second?  
  
yam- oh yeah now I remember! I am suspious of Kaiba. I think he's going to kill Tea  
  
M- that is popostorious! Now i challenge u to a duel!  
  
Yam- first tea then duel  
  
M-fine  
  
Why is Marrik dating ishizu? Is and why is he trying to kill tea? And if he is, why is he letting Yami find Tea before dueling him? Who was the guy who gave Tea the HIV viris? How did Yami really figure out that Yugi's boyfriend is trying to kill Tea? Find out at the next part which will be called Marrik's Return  
  
P.S. I will try to crete a new chapter every 2 to 3 weeeks depending how creative i feel   
  
P.P.S.If you don't want me to continue send a review saying so. 


End file.
